new love
by Malie-Zann
Summary: this is after haku narusasu


Team 7 sat under a huge tree resting up for there trip back home from the mist village . The happy go lucky always chirfull blond looked over at his not so happy go lucky friend. bandages where still wrapped around his neck from the former "haku" insadent.

"what are you looking a dobe?" sasuke ask looking over at the blond

" nothing..." naruto replyed as he looked away a blush forming on his cheeks

"come on guys lets go" kakashi said standing up and walking toward the road

the kids got up as naruto watched his secret crush walk infront of him. Naruto watched the way sasukes hips swayed almost in a girly way but not that much. Naruto felt a buldge growing in his pants as he watched sasukes hips, oh how he would love to be able to grip sasukes hips and grind himself up against sasukes ass and-

"oi dobe are you comming?" narutos thoughts where interupted as he looked up at sasuke to nodice he himself had stoped walking to get a better vew of sasukes backside.

"uh...uh..." naruto looked down and ran up to sasukes side his face almost beat red

"so dobe who you thinking about?" sasuke said playfully as he looked down at narutos pants

"please dont joke sasuke" naruto said his face getting as red as it could get

"why it me you thinking about naruto-kuuun" sasuke said purring the last part out

"IT MIGHT BE FUNNY TO YOU BUT ITS NOT TO ME SASUKE!" naruto screamed out almost in tears "you have no ideah how much i love and want you sasuke" naruto relized what he just said when he looked at sasukes shocked face

"i-i... im sorry" naruto said running past sasuke tears streaming down his face the frindship he had with sasuke he had now broken naruto thought as he ran into the woods.

sasuke stood in shock as he watched naruto run off into the woods 'naruto really loves me?' sasuke thougt to himself as he ran after the blond

"Naruto wait!" sasuke yelled at naruto trying to catch up with him naruto didnt look back as he ran faster but suddenly fell face first when sasuke tackled him

"please sasuke dont hurt me! I take it all back just pretened i didnt say anything i was just joking around!!'

naruto practicly beged/screamed out tears falling faster than ever he put his arms over the back of his head protecting himself from what punishment sasuke would bring on him

"you-you where just jokeing around..." sasuke ask his bangs covering his eyes

"you where really just jokeing..."

"of corse i was sasuke like i would love you" naruto said in a nervis laugh.

Sasuke felt his heart break narutos words cut him deep he tryed to hold his tears back but to no prevall

"why did you say those things naruto..."

"i told you i-"

"you think you can just play with someone like that... you had me thinking you loved me... and then you tell me you dont... i thought..."

" well i said i was sorry sasuke i didn't think it would get so upset"

"how could you think i wouldnt get upset! i love you!"

narutos eyes widdened

"sasuke..." naruto watched as the black haired boy broke down infront of him this was not like sasuke at all

"im sick of hidding my feelings fuck my uchiha pride i dont care anymore! it hurts to be alone.... i dont wanna be alone anymore..."

"you dont have to be alone sasuke im hear and i love you to"

"dont say that please i know you do-" sasuke was cut off by narutos lips crashing on his. naruto pulled sasuke into a hug and looked at the wide eyed sasuke

"i love you sasuke i always have the only reson i said i didn't love you was because i thought you would stop being my friend if you knew i loved you..."

sasuke kissed naruto again but this time sasuke licked narutos bottom lip asking for intrance naruto complided he slightly opened his mouth alowing sasuke to slide his tounge in. the slow kiss suddenly heated up when both boys figured out what they where doing naruto deepend the kiss and sucked on sasukes tounge earning a moan from the pailer boy sasuke returned the favor by sucking on narutos bottom lip this making naruto moan loudly. the sensation of sasuke even touching hm sat off a spark in naruto he slid his toung back in sasukes mouth laying him back on the ground. sasuke ran his fingers through narutos hair and narutos hands roamed sasukes body it was only when sasuke sucked on narutos bottom lip again that naruto ground down hard making his and sasukes dicks rub roughly together

'Ahhh!" sasuke moaned loudly his breath coming out in pant.."

"mmmnnn" naruto loudly moand panting as well "so-...sorry sas-uke..." naruto panted out

"it...ok"

"can i please do one thing sasuke" naruto ask catching his breath

"do whatever you want"

naruto stood up, helping sasuke, he lead him over to a tree and turned sasuke around so sasuke was faceing the tree

"you might wanna get a good grip on that"

naruto said unbuttoning his pants and slide them off leaveing him in his boxers. he took off his coat so he coud gett closer to sasuke. naruto wrappd his arms around sasuke and his pants

"wait..."

"dont worry sasuke im not going that far" naruto said pulling down sasukes pants leaving his boxers

"sasuke i need to cum..."

naruto felt sasuke tense up "dont worry i know your not ready for sex and neather am i.... but i really need to cum and... when you walk..." naruto pushed himself up against sasuke "i watch and it turns me on because of your hips..." sasuke could feel narutos hardness pressing at his entrance

"sasuke... can i..." naruto grind himself up against sasukes ass feelling his dick slightly entering sasuke a moan escaped naruto at the tought of acctuwaly being in sasuke

"can.. i.."

"yes you may naruto"

sasuke said feeling himself gettinng hard from narutos movements. as soon as naruto herd the ok naruto grinded harder trying to get as much of himself in sasuke as the boxers would allow. sasuke pushed back against naruto trying to get the same thing accomplished.

"ah..ha..." sasuke moand as naruto contenued to grind him naruto couldnt hold himslf back any more as he felt him self getting ready to cum

"sasuke im gonna"

"me two.."

both boys came screaming each others names both there bodys colapsed to the ground.

"thank you so much sasuke..."

"your welcom naruto im so happy with you"

"me to..."

naruto pulled sasuke close to him breathing in his sent and smileing

"you smell so nice"

"so do you" naruto snuggled his face into sasukes neck both boys drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
